silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains Cast Reveal
Panning down to a large sun-kissed beach, the camera zooms into DAR. DAR: '''"Ten years...ten years of strategy, blindsides, relationships...ten years of DARvivor. And what better to do for our aluminum anniversary than to bring back the best of the best. And looking back they fall into two categories...heroes...or villains. This season we've brought back 12 players who played the game with integrity and honor, versus 12 of the most cunning and conniving villains the DARvivor stage has seen. The answer the age old question of who will come out on top. Good or evil? In DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains." '''Princess Luna Equestira - Runner-Up DAR: '''"I loved Luna the first go around, and the fans were no different. She was the outcast, the underdog that people wanted to see succeed. Her biggest obstacle though, at least in this game, is ironically enough exactly what makes her a hero. And that is she is loyal to a fault. Unless you give her a good reason to, she will stick by you until the bitter end. Now that can be a good quality to get you far in the game, and she did make final two because of it. The problem is she made the decision to take Twilight Sparkle, someone who's proven a massive threat to win, to the end over Starlight whom she was on a more level playing field with. That decision cost her the win, and I'm curious to see if she'll play differently this time around knowing that." '''Edd Peach Creek - Runner-Up Battle of the Tribes - 9th Place DAR: '''"Double D, or as he is officially going by this season Edd, is an interesting pick for the villains tribe. Mainly because I don't think he really considers himself to be one. And early on he didn't seem like much, but he proved to not be someone you underestimate. Around half way through his first season, once he found a good footing in the game, he formed a core trio with his long time ally Ed and former rival Marie. Together the three dominated the season, taking out threats and cutting bridges with a certain brainiac at the helm. But much like Luna, he made a crucial mistake at the final vote by voting Marie out, and thus stabbed one too many backs which cost him the jury's favor. Despite lasting long in BotT, he still feels he hasn't gotten a chance to redeem himself. So we brought him back to see if he will truly play like the hero he wants to be this time, or is it once a DARvivor villain always a DARvivor villain." '''Damien Haas Smosh - Sole Survivor DAR: '''"Now I think a lot of people weren't expecting to see Damien win, and I don't exactly blame them. Myself and most of production had our money on Mari by the end. But there's a reason Damien won and that's because he is a master at the social game. His biggest goal in Smosh was to stay loyal to his tribe, and stay loyal to his friend Shayne. He managed to do both and still stay in good favor with the jury, so in the end likability was enough to earn him the title. I am curious to see just how he'll play this time. Cuz if he wants to pull a two timer, I'm not sure if just good relationships is gonna cut it." '''Jinx Runeterra - 8th Place DAR: '''"We knew when we were casting for the villains tribe we NEEDED to bring Jinx back. She is absolutely insane, a criminal, and she doesn't even go by her own name in life anymore. Instead adopting her criminal name Jinx just for the fun of it. As for Survivor, I think it's pretty clear she has absolutely no concept of loyalty. Hell, she even calls herself 'The Loose Cannon'. And I don't expect much to change here. I think the more interesting thing is how others will adapt their gameplay around her. She can either be outed early for her unpredictability, but if someone was smart they could try and real her in, take her to the end and boom...easy goat." '''Alex Wassabi Escape the Night - 4th Place Fans vs. Favorites - 8th Place DAR: '''"Alex, one of the golden boys of DARvivor. Honestly I kinda feel bad for the kid. He always seems to be fighting an uphill battle. In Escape the Night he lost his girlfriend Lauren early on, which caused him to have a heated rivalry with the self-proclaimed tribe leader DeStorm. He did initially lose said battle actually, but due to the basement twist he returned to the game with a vengeance. He did eventually come out on top, but once merge hit he could never truly feel safe since there was always a target on his back due to his challenge prowess and always having a shaky spot in all of his alliances. He did come back for as a favorite and despite having a similar struggle when it came to the merge, he managed to find himself in a good positon until he left on the bad end of a power play. Idoled out twice, this is his ultimate chance to find some proper closure in this game." '''Chilled Chaos Gamer Royalty - Runner-Up DAR: '''"So funny story, when initially planning for this season we were originally set to just have 11 players on each team. And as such, we only had a spot open on the heroes for someone from Gamer Royalty. But when I watched Chilled in action, I knew he deserved to be among this group, and with a little convincing we bumped the cast to 24. I'm interested to see how he does here. Much like Jinx, he's not afraid to break loyalties if it'll better his game, and he almost won because of that. The difference with him though is his season is still airing while the game is going on, so no one truly knows how exactly he plays. But he's on the villains for a reason, and if someone blows his cover he could end up in some hot water." '''Will Kiingtong MineCraft - Sole Survivor All-Stars - 4th Place DAR: '''"Will is one of, if not the quintessential DARvivor underdogs. Despite pretty much everyone in the cast liking him on a personal level, he still found himself in hot water when his only true ally Graser went rogue and he was forced to turn on him. His social skills helped him get in good graces with the girls alliance coming into power, and that plus his immunity run helped him stay alive until said alliance started cannibalizing itself. From there he was able to sneak under everyone's radars until it was too late, where he reached the finale and secured every single jury vote making him the first and only person so far to have played a perfect game. This did however prove to hurt him in all-stars, as he had probably the biggest target on his back from the get go, but he still managed to last deep. Now it's been a few years since we've last seen him, and I think that could definitely benefit. He's not as infamous as he was before, but he said this season is the real test to see if he still has it in him." '''Discord Equestria - 7th Place DAR: '''"From a classic hero to a modern villain, there was no question Discord would be making an appearance here. I mean come on, he is literally the god of all chaos in his world. He doesn't play the game to win, he is only here to cause as much insanity as possible and have fun doing it. And you can't argue that his resume isn't impressive. Initially outcasted on a five person tribe, he caused Gilda to become paranoid, target the wrong person and force her below him in the totem pole. Then come swap and the only person who trusted him essentially quitting, he was determined to make everyone's lives a living hell. In all honesty, he probably only made the merge cuz he never saw a tribal council past that point. Come merge he turned alliances on their heads, found the idol AND the Alicorn Amulet, used both to take out threat after threat, and it wasn't until he ran out of toys and immunities that his torch was finally snuffed. This time around...I honestly can't tell you what to expect. Will everyone gang up on him? Probably. Will he somehow manage to make it deep again? Hopefully. We'll just have to wait and see." '''Steven Universe Watermelon Island - 7th Place DAR: '''"What's there to say about Steven. In a season of insane twists and some admittedly toxic personalities, he was the innocent light. He is probably one of the most selfless players I've seen. Every move he made, every vote he cast, all of it was to get to the end with the people he trusted. I don't think he even cared if he won or not. He is the kind of player that if someone was smart, they would scoop him up and use him as a loyal number to the end. The being said, unlike last time he's not with a group of people he knows personally. So without those pre-game bonds, he could maybe have a whole new strategy coming into this." '''Ericka "Boze" Bozeman Smosh - Runner-Up Battle of the Tribes - Sole Survivor DAR: '''"Boze is one of the most improved players between seasons that I've ever seen. Her first go around she was a feisty personality, but she was mostly a follower and after an outcast twist she got goated to the end. We brought her back because we did see potential for her under different circumstances, and boy do I not regret that decision. She came into BotT much more cut-throat. And by the end she had probably made some of the biggest moves the game had seen from that point. She double-crossed her former Smosh ally for the second time just so she wouldn't get targeted by association, she convinced Mercedes to play the idol on her and accidentally idol herself out of the game, she managed to turn a 3-1 final 4 vote into her favor just by playing on everyone's paranoia. Boze has proven to be a firecracker if given the chance, now it's time to see if she'll rise or fizzle out." '''Wesley "Wes" Johnson Smosh - 5th Place DAR: '''"Smosh was a season full of what I call controlled insanity. Tons of twists, and colorful cast, and Wes was the straight man to it all. He was the voted leader of his tribe and took the position pretty well. He only got targeted early on because a certain someone wanted to make a big move that no one took seriously. Coming into the merge he and Mari proved to be a true dynamic duo, and together they managed to beat all odds and make final 5 despite everyone seeing them as the two biggest threats in the game. Wes has a lot of things going for him this time around. He's not the kind to have any real big flashy gameplay, so if he can lay low early on he could find himself in a good position again. His biggest obstacle though...is if a certain someone meets up with him..." '''Joshua "Joven" Ovenshire Smosh - 8th Place Battle of the Tribes - 15th Place DAR: '''"And then we have Joven. Another player who was a lock when it came to villains, Joven really is a bit of a Survivor enigma. On paper he is one of the smartest people to ever play the game, and if you watch some of his confessionals he has the makings of a strong strategic force. The issue comes in execution. He can come up with some really smart plans, but he doesn't exactly have the most social tact. He plays the game almost 10 days in advance, and that has gotten him into trouble. But in all honesty, I think that will be his biggest asset this season. No one is gonna take him as a serious threat going into this game, so if he can hold himself back I could see him going much deeper then he even expects to go." '''Nioma Mirai Odyssey - 5th Place Battle of the Tribes - 6th Place DAR: '''"The self proclaimed DARvivor hippie, Nioma is the true definition of a free spirit. In both her seasons she shared a tight bond with the eventual runner-up of Odyssey Goombita, and the two formed a really sweet sort of mother/daughter relationship. Which does bring up another point, despite her appearance she is actually the oldest player we have this season. Having just recently become a grandmother, I definitely still think sweetheart flower child will be returning. But what we started to see in BotT was a much more of a fighter side to her. Her first time around was for fun, her second was to prove herself, this time she's here for glory." '''Santana Lopez Lima - 3rd Place DAR: '''"We've wanted Santana back pretty much since her season ended. But she declined, still being bitter about her elimination. Luckily for us with a little convincing from her now wife Brittany, she's decided to return and boy is she back with a bang. Santana is a classic femme fatale, not afraid to use her looks to her advantage. She's sly, manipulative, and normally gets what she wants in life. On another ordinary season she could easily reign queen again. But in a group of villains who are just as ruthless as she can be, it's a wonder if the same tactics could work." '''Caitlin Runeterra - Runner-Up DAR: '''"Caitlin I'd say is the epitome of lawful good. As a cop, she lives and dies by the rules set out for her, and the followed into the game. She is a strongheaded leader for sure, but one that a lot people actually respected. However that put an instant target on her for those more chaotic individuals. Her rivalry with Jinx is one of my favorites, and I can tell you from the interviews there is still bad blood going into round 2. I think she is kinda lucky not to start on a tribe with her, because the fact that she put so focus on getting Jinx's group out did hurt her in the long run when it came to the finale. I think she has potential to make it big, but it couldn't hurt her to lay low a little early on and see how things play out." '''Suzy Johnson Danville - Runner-Up All-Stars - 16th Place DAR: '''"Well, we wouldn't have a true Heroes vs. Villains if we didn't have Suzy. She is the original DARvivor villain. Season 1, she manipulated pretty much every person she played the game with. She literally drove her arch rival Candace to quit in all-stars when she failed to get her out in their first tribal together. Unfortunately, her reputation was too much for her and she left soon after. Now that it's been so many years, and with time comes wisdom. So I expect to see the same villain but with a little more tact. And that's a scary combination." '''Zoey Brooks Pacific Coast - 5th Place DAR: '''"Like a lot of others this season, Zoey's been waiting for her second chance for a while now. She made the final casting stages for both All-Stars & Fans vs. Favorites, and when we started casting for Heroes we knew she'd finally get her chance. Because there's no other way I can describe her. She was elected the leader of her tribe early on, and made it her mission to lead her tribe to victory. It wasn't until a mole in her midst lead to their downfall. I have some high expectations for her. She's strong in challenges, got a good head on her shoulders, and if she keeps a level head she can do wonders." '''Trina Vega Pacific Coast - 6th Place All-Stars - 8th Place DAR: '''"And speaking of said mole, Trina is one of my favorite players to ever set foot in this game. When she first walked into casting none of us expected her last one day, let alone three. She was the typical vain, catty, and admittedly annoying girl you'd see in high school cliche movies. Only come onto DARvivor for her five minutes of fame. But when things got going and she got outcasted for those exact reasons she said 'Fuck it, I'm gonna win' just to spite them. And ya know what? She almost did. She learned the ropes from the more game savvy players like Jade and Quinn, and also learned just how to manipulate it to her favor. We invited her to All-Stars, and again didn't have high hopes for her. But once again she surprised us, taking what she learned from last time and developing even further. She had a way of always making sure someone was higher on the pecking order then her, until a double boot did her in. This time, I honestly have no idea what to expect. She's done miracles in the past so I wouldn't put it past her." '''Phineas Flynn Danville - 5th Place All-Stars - 17th Place DAR: '''"Phineas is a player with a heart of gold, and easily one of the most likeable people we've seen. His whole gameplay is about going to the end with the people he trusts, and wants to take out who he deems the 'bad people'. Which makes him the perfect choice for the heroes. The thing with Phineas is this game has changed a lot since he first played. And unlike others from the earlier seasons, I still feel like he's here to play with the season one mindset. And that could hurt him in the long run if he's not able to adapt quickly. He's been used and burned in the past for that exact reason." '''Onion Watermelon Island - Sole Survivor DAR: '''"Onion is an enigma to me. He is the one sole survivor who none of us saw coming. He pretty much did not talk to anyone the first half of the game. He stayed in the background, and manage to get into a majority alliance where everyone saw him as an easy goat. But come the merge, that's when things kicked in. He spent his time gathering info, learning relationships and how to manipulate them to his liking. He may not has made many connections, but in the end his resume was stacked enough, and he won out in probably the closest vote in DARvivor history. I have no clue how he'll do this time around. Will he be more aggressive, or is he coming in with the same strategy. I can see pros and cons to both, so it's just a matter of which he picks." '''Deligracy Gamer Royalty - 6th Place DAR: '''"Deli is arguably one of the most sociable players we've seen in 19 seasons. She is one of the only people who came into last season without any pre-game connections, and she could've easily been outcasted for it. But she became essentially the tribe mom, won everyone over and even earned herself a spot in the forming majority alliance because of it. From then on she pretty much became the figurehead of the girls going into the merge, and she stuck by them to the bitter end. She made it her mission to get at least one of her girls to the end unfortunately, she got taken out due to being a jury threat before she could see that to fruition. Now I think she is coming in in a good position. She has the social tact to get herself into a good position at the start, and like Chilled no one knows what to expect from her." '''Lizzie Dwyer MineCraft - 4th Place All-Stars - Runner-Up DAR: '''"At first look, Lizzie isn't someone you'd immediately think 'she's a villain'. And in her normal life, she's not. But once she sets foot on that beach it's game time. She is the DARvivor black widow, cute and bubbly on the outside but she's not afraid to cut your throat if she sees you as a threat. She is the first person to really implement an all girls to the end strategy, and she's proven successful at it in both her playthroughs. What lost her the game both times is she tends to make big moves without really thinking through the consequences fully, and that's lead to her allies turning on her and her losing the jury support she needed to win. She has all the makings to win, she just needs to step back and breath." '''Dodie Clark Purry Invasion - Sole Survivor DAR: '''"Our final hero, Dodie is just a sweetheart. I don't think anyone was upset when they saw Dodie take the title. Her allies just loved her, and that's what made her a huge target come merge. She had idols played on her, one of her allies gave her their immunity, and people were even fully ready to go to rocks for her. It was clear her social game was strong, and with her incredible fight she was able to make it to the end and take home the glory. Now she may not be the strongest player this season, but what she lacks in physical strength she makes up for in heart and that could easily win her tribe over." '''Herbert P. Bear Purry Invasion - 11th Place Battle of the Tribes - 5th Place 'DAR: '"Rounding out our cast, the lovable oaf. Herbert is the equivalent of a Survivor Saturday morning cartoon villain. And honestly, he's just the kind of wild card that was perfect to throw into the mix. He doesn't care that he's surrounded by some of the greatest players to enter this game, his only goal is to make them do what he wants and use them as stepping stones to victory....to varying degrees of success. Unlike people like Joven or Discord though, Herbert seems to be all talk and no show. To be frank, even after two seasons I still don't think after two seasons he quite understands how the game works. But one thing that is guaranteed, whether he's out early or in it for the long haul, he'll definitely be one to remember." 'DAR: '"And with that our cast is lined up. 24 of the greatest players, back again for an adventure like never before. With new twists, new challenges, and a whole new game awaiting them. Who will come out on top? Toon in soon for DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains"